


Existing for him

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Master/Slave, Nipple Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermione thought herself the happiest girl in the world still she felt there was something missing from their relationship, from him, as if he wasn't his whole self. When she told him that much she was surprised to find that he knew what it was. He revealed all his other previous relationship had been full-time Master-slave relationships and he liked hurting his partners. Hermione doesn't like to be hurt but she would do anything for him.Today their first day in the new lifestyle begins.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Existing for him

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione was kneeling naked, forehead on floor on the middle of their bedroom waiting for him to return from Severus's place. She had returned from the ministry an hour earlier. It was going to be the first time they had sex with Draco as her Master. Draco had said while others usually went slow, he liked his first time with someone to be especially hard so she was very nervous. 

She heard his footsteps but he didn't speak. She heard him inching closer until she felt his boot on her head. He put some pressure on it before lifting it and then stomping down hard, giving her a headache. She cried out and then he lifted her head with her boots before kicking her face sending tendrils of agony through her nose. She felt like her nose had been broken, though she knew it wasn't. It wasn't even bleeding but God, it hurt.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and made her face him.

"Mudblood." He said, the slur washed over her sending a wave of humiliation. He then spit on her.

She waited for him to say something more but he just backhanded her hard enough to make her head spin. He slapped her again and a few more times until she suspected her face was marked red. She wasn't making crying sounds but her face was streaking with tear by the end.

He let go off her hair and gripped both her nipples.

"You're just a little mudblood, less than a pig. You only exist to serve me" he said as he twisted them. 

"Tell me wat you are?"

"A little mudblood, Master" she whispered.

A harsh tug.

"Louder."

"I'm a little mudblood, Master."

Two ear ringing slaps to face.

"Louder"

"I'M A LITTLE MUDBLOOD, MASTER"

Draco nodded in satisfaction. And then he slapped her four more times, far harder than any of the ones given before. She understood it was to make the fact sink in that she was his slave and existed for his pleasure and her obedience or disobedience didn't matter, he liked to hurt her so he would.

"Do you know what happens to little mudbloods?" He asked toying with her nipple.

She shook her head.

Hard slap.

"Speak up, girl" 

"I don't know Master."

That earned her some slaps so hard and fast, she couldn't even count them. But ut must have been more than twenty.

"Of course you don't know, stupid mudblood." He said viciously.

"They have their nipples bitten." He said, following with a demonstration, first sucking her nipples, then biting down so hard with his insisors that she believed he had bitten it off. She screamed like that too.

He twisted the other nipple and slapped the other breast even as he kept biting them. Now with his molars that produced a duller pain.

She did not know when he had magiced the vibrator into her, but soon she's shaking with the pleasure-pain combination. She squirts all over his legs with a scream. Her orgasm triggers his, though it's less exuberant.

"How was it?" He asks with an excited grin, the likes of which he hadn't shown until now.

"Far better than I thought It'd be, I didn't like the pain but I enjoyed other aspects of it. I'd like to do it again sometime soon."

He makes a happy affirmative sound.

"I didn't know guys could orgasm with no stimulation like that." She says.

"I didn't, the vibrator is connected to my prostate." he replies.

"Prostate?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Well, that's where guys get pleasure from but it feels more like fucking someone with your cock than being fucked in the ass. Not that I know what being fucked in the ass feels like. I'm just guessing." Draco babbles, his cheeks pinking.

Hermione looks at him amused and starts to say something but is interrupted by a yawn.

"Oh look at the time, we should go to sleep." Draco says knowing she was about to tease him.

"Yes but we need to take of this first." She looks at the cum covering them and the floor.

"Oh, Nippy will take of it."

"Draco you can't make your house elf–

"Nippy!"

Hermione screeched and scrambled to cover herself. But both Nippy and Draco acted like nothing out of ordinary was happening.

"Yes Master Draco and Mistress Hermione? What can Nippy do for you?"

"Please clean the ejaculate off us and the floor"

"Yes Master Draco."

With a wave of Nippy's shriveled hand, the mess was gone. And then, so was Nippy.

"Honestly Draco, you could have done that with a swish of your wand." she chided but Draco wasn't there to listen to her admonishment, he was already pying in bed covered in the huge quilt. She climbed on the bed beside him and punched him on his side. He gave a loud fake snore in response. She laughed and got under the quilt too. She hugged Draco's naked body with her equally unclad figured and soon after escaped to dreamland where dream-Draco was waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it please leave kudos and if you have a moments, I'd be delighted to hear your thoughts.


End file.
